Take A Chance On Me
by EveDallasRoarke
Summary: When the lines between making a movie and their friendship start bluring, Sonny and Chad have to decide if taking a chance at love is worth risking their friendship. Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything remotely associated to it. This is a work of fiction and anything resembling this is pure co-wink-a-dink…**

**Title: Take A Chance on Me : A Sonny With A Chance fan fic**

***~*~*~*~***

Chapter One

***~*~*~*~***

She was swaying against the music, her hands twirling above her head, her feet shuffling to the beat back and forth. A bright smile dazzled and she laughed, tossing her dark hair back.

The lights from the club danced across her in an array of colors, but she was by far the brightest light in the room.

He smiled when he caught her dancing from across the room. He found himself smiling when ever he saw her. Whether it was in a crowed club or in a room by herself. She was his sunshine and his light, the brightest part and piece of his life.

But she didn't notice.

He stared a moment longer, and finally he caught her eye. He could tell because her smile faded and she glared. And that was his cue.

He glided across the floor, not caring or acknowledging the stares that followed him. Keeping his eyes on his goal.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dance?" he responded, not answering her question. He held out his hand, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I wouldn't dance with you if you--"

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, not letting her finish and taking her hand in his. He pulled her to him before dropping her hand.

She was plastered against him and he slid his hands around her to keep her there. His hands on both sides of her hips. His eyes looking down at hers.

"Oh, are you scared?" he asked.

"In your dreams!"

"Then dance."

The pair glared, blue met brown.

"And cut!"

Both pair of eyes turned to the side.

"Print!" the director yelled again, and smiled at his two stars. "Sonny, Chad, excellent work."

Chad beamed, running a hand through his blond hair. "Go have lunch. See you both in thirty."

***~*~*~*~***

Sonny Munroe was sitting in her chair eating a chicken salad when Chad came walking up.

"Sonny, sunny, Sonny."

"Chad," Sonny said, mimicking his tone. She smiled brightly at her blond co-star.

He glanced down at her, grabbing a piece of lettuce from Sonny's salad and taking a bite. "Your already a stick, why eat like one?" Chad asked.

"In two days Chad, is the beach scene."

"Please, Sonny, I didn't think you'd gotten so Hollywood."

"This is my first movie. I'm kinda nervous."

"Your doing great," Chad said with an easy smile.

Sonny smiled, "well, it helps when your good friends with your co-star."

Chad smiled, but he wasn't so sure.

At nineteen and twenty, Sonny and Chad had grown up a lot from their So Random and Mackenzie Falls days. And in the turbulent and ever-changing world of Hollywood, they not only managed to become friends but to maintain their friendship. Something that both thrilled and annoyed Chad.

Oh, Chad loved getting to spend time with Sonny. They spent many nights watching movies and fun friendly dinners. They texted and called each other everyday, and they hung out all the time.

After So Random was canceled, Nico and Grady moved to New York and Tawni to Paris. Zora had stayed in California, but she and Sonny didn't have more then a few lunches from time to time. Her mother had let her move out on her own, and Sonny didn't want her to think that she couldn't handle life without her mommy around. And despite her singing career taking off, and promising new roles being offered was begin to feel lonely and upset.

And then Chad called, and at first she was just happy to hear from a familiar voice, and took him up his offer of watching the last episode of Mackenzie Falls with him. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he was extremely sad to be saying goodbye to the show he loved , and opted out of going to any of the parties to celebrate its successful run. So Chad and Sonny spent the last night of the Falls eating ice cream and chips, and cementing a new and grownup friendship.

From there, Chad and Sonny begin hanging out more and more. And although it might seem like a surprise to some, they became increasingly better and better friends.

A few months ago, they had been approached by an old director from a few Mackenzie Falls episodes, who had a funny romantic comedy he was being courted to direct. Richard Silversen wasn't blind or clueless, and just about everyone at Condor studios, except perhaps Sonny and Chad, knew about the 'I love you' but 'I want to hate you' relationship Sonny and Chad had. After reading the script he knew he had to have Sonny and Chad play the parts of the two strangers who have an awful blind date only to find that he's her new boss. The script was filled with plenty of funny but highly romantic moments where the two leads find themselves falling in love, and hating that they are at the same time. It was when he got to the part where the pair are screaming, "Good." "Good." "Good!" "Good!" and then share a heated kiss, that he knew the perfect pair for the parts. He refused to do the movie unless Chad and Sonny agreed.

The part was funny enough it seemed almost tailored for Sonny, who agreed right away to the part. Eager for a new opportunity to broaden her career.

Chad wasn't as easily convinced, seeing as he was Chad Dylan Cooper, the King of Drama, and not comedy. But as he read through the script and got to the first kiss scene, he couldn't help but entertain the thought of actually kissing the girl he'd been wanting to kiss for awhile now.

They were friends now, and he wasn't sure Sonny would even want to potentially jeopardize one of the few friendships she had in Hollywood to take a chance and be with him. And he didn't want to jeopardize it to ask. But what a more perfect excuse to spend more time and, yes, even kiss Sonny Munroe then a movie where he got to do just that.

***~*~*~*~***

Most movies were not filmed in order, and this movie was no exception. The scene at the dance club actually came later on in the movie, but because it was an easier scene to set up and shoot, and because he needed Sonny to feel uncomfortable dancing with Chad, he made it the first scene he shot.

After lunch, once everything had been blocked and ready to go, he set Sonny and Chad back on the dance floor.

"Sonny, let Chad lead. Your out here mostly against your will, dancing with a guy you think is a complete arrogant jerk. You like him, but you don't want to. If you catch yourself smiling, frown. But remember, the scene ends with you dancing along, so when it feels natural go ahead and start dancing with him and not against him. Just do what feels right, okay love? And don't worry about anything, we'll edit what we don't need in post, alright."

Sonny smiled, hugging her arms in her sweater. She was nervous, but it wasn't like she hadn't danced with Chad before. He was fun. Laughing as she sung along to all the words and danced around like a fool. But unfortunately the script was written with a much different kind of dancing in mind. A lot of hands, and a whole lot of grinding.

"Chad, you need to be in control," Silversen said, directing the conversation to Chad. "You want her, not that your about to admit that. And she pissed you off, so you want to piss her off. Your pissed off that you want her and your pissed off that you cant have her. You want to make her want her as bad as you do, and then leave her high and dry. But by the end, you just want her. I need you to end it much softer and sweeter then it begins. Are we good?"

Both Chad and Sonny nodded.

"Great. Places everyone!" he yelled as he walked off stage.

Chad's assistant made a final tweak of his jacket, and Sonny's took her gray sweater before both scurried off stage, leaving the two stars and the extras.

Although he'd seen the dress during an earlier scene, he couldn't help but smile seeing it again. It was in a pretty sort-of robin's egg blue color, that only made Sonny's dark hair stand out brighter. Short, giving him lots of leg to admire and layered in a way that made it look breezy. The top was strapless and dipped just enough to give him a peek at the curve of her breasts, and cinched with a black belt that heightened her curves. She looked breathtaking in it, and earlier when he had first seen her in it, it made him so hot and tight. The most inappropriate thoughts flashed through his mind of grabbing Sonny right there, sliding his hands up her dress and taking her against the first available wall. He was so lot in his daydream it took him a moment to understand the whole crew, Sonny included, were staring at him, silently wondering what he was doing standing in the middle of the room gawking.

He put his hands in position on her hips, and hers went against his chest, as if she was about to push him away. She smiled up one more time at him, before going into character, and replacing her soft smile with a frown.

"And, action!"

Chad smiled wolfishly at Sonny, who made one last vain attempt to push him back.

"Now, now, play nice," Chad said, tightening his arms and pushing her against him. In high heels, Sonny was pressed against him in just the right way, and he couldn't help his body's reaction. If she noticed his growing erection, she didn't act it and only stared as he moved one of his arms from behind her back, up to her waist and up where her hands were trapped by their bodies, brushing her breasts at the same time. He couldn't help but noticed that her nipple was puckered and he was delighted she wasn't as immune to him as he thought.

With her hand in his, he spun her out, taking a moment to notice how nicely the skirt twirled, showing off her great legs, and how her deep breaths made her chest rise and fall, and in this dress the action was delicious.

She smiled, then frowned.

He spun her back to him, forcing her to end up against his back. Letting go of her hand, he clamped it to her waist, keeping her tightly against him. And then he grinded against her. Despite the lack of any music playing, the only sound the shuffling of the extra's feet as they too danced to the imaginary music, the pair kept a perfect rhythm of their own making. Without really knowing it, Sonny slid one hand up to tangle in Chad's hair and rest perfectly on the nape of his neck. Her other hand landed on top of Chad's as he began to glide it down her body. He slid it just past where her dress ended, then back up. Sliding the dress up as he went.

He lightly kissed her shoulders as he moved his hands up past her waist, loosing the skirt that had dangerously trailed up with his fingers and up over her belt. She arched back against him as his hand slid up until they were resting just under her breast.

And then the reality of her situation came flooding back to her.

With a gasp, she stumbled out of Chad's embrace to turn and look at him . Breathing deeply, they both stared at the other, clueless as to what just happened and before either of them knew what was coming, she slapped him hard across the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything remotely associated to it. This is a work of fiction and anything resembling this is pure co-wink-a-dink…**

**Title: Take A Chance on Me : A Sonny With A Chance fan fic**

***~*~*~*~***

Chapter Two

***~*~*~*~***

"Chad, I am so sorry!" Sonny said. She was fidgeting on the couch next to him. He watched with amusement as she flailed her arms about. She'd reach as if she was going to touch his face to comfort him, then changed her mind and placed her hands in her lap again, only to be compiled to touch his face again. He found the whole thing amusing, despite the sting of his face.

"For the millionth time, Sonny, I'm okay."

"But, I'm still so sorry."

"Silversen's not. He thought it was brilliant. I bet he's thinking that hiring a comedy sketch pro was the best idea ever."

"But I hit you!" Sonny said, startled.

"I've been slapped before," Chad said with an easy smile. "Drama is littered with it. You girls get all violent when things aren't going your way."

Sonny looked appalled, and Chad felt instantly guilty. Yes, there was many times on Mackenzie Falls when he got slapped. Of course they were all planed and no one actually made any real contact with his face, and not that he would have let them in any case either. But Sonny looked so miserable as she sat beside him, he couldn't even begin to be upset with her.

Right after she slapped him, her eyes had widened in shock, and her small hands came flying up to her mouth. And then she ran. She brushed past him as she flew off stage heading towards the exit. But Silversen was ready for her, catching her before she could run off set.

As Chad came jogging over to them he didn't even feel the zing of pain from his cheek. All he felt was for Sonny, who's eyes were filling with tears threatening to spill over. When she noticed him, they started rolling down, streaking across her cheeks.

"Chad I'm--"

"Sonny," Chad said, gripping both of her arms tightly, taking her out of the director's grasp and forcing her to look at him. "I'm fine."

She looked horrified at seeing the bright red on his cheek, but he brushed the tears with his fingers, then bend down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. They both stared for a moment before an assistant handed Chad an icepack and Silversen spoke up.

"It was brilliant, Sonny!" he said. "Just brilliant. It was a perfect reaction."

"It wasn't in the script," Sonny said. "I just hit Chad, and--"

"He's fine," Silversen dismissed with a wave of his hands just as Chad said, "I'm fine."

Sonny didn't look convinced.

"Listen, why don't we call it a wrap for the day. Its not like we can do much with Chad's face all red anyhow. We'll do any additional to the dance sequence tomorrow, and finish with this set. It's goanna be a long one people!" he called out as he began walking away. "I want to be ready for Sonny and Chad on set at seven am!"

***~*~*~*~***

Chad had to nearly drag Sonny away, but he gently took her elbow and directed her to wardrobe, where he patiently waited after being finished himself for Sonny to emerge. The moment she saw him, she opened her mouth to say sorry again, but Chad put a finger to her mouth and raised his eyes. She closed her mouth against his finger and Chad tired not to let the shutter that jolted through him effect him.

"Stop. I'm okay, Sonny."

"It was just so caught up," Sonny said, looking down. Her dark hair was now obstructing his view of her face, and he took her hand and began leading her to his trailer, where he could grab his keys to take them both home.

He had reasoned with Sonny that it was just as efficient if he picked her up and dropped her off most days then for them to take separate transportation. They mostly had the same call times and Sonny lived fairly close to his house. But really it was just another excuse to see more of Sonny. Any spare moments he could find with her he took.

After he settled her on his couch, Sonny began apologizing again.

"You could always kiss it better," Chad said smiling, wiggling his eyebrows and making Sonny laugh. Sonny's laugh was rich and sweet and Chad shifted, hoping she wouldn't notice the ever increasing bulge in his pants.

She leaned over, lightly giving a kiss to his sore cheek, gently whispering 'sorry' against it, sending tingles down Chad's body. Before she could move back, Chad moved his head and very gently kissed Sonny's soft pink lips. It was nothing more then a light peck that lasted on a moment.

They had kissed before. Nothing hot and heavy or make-out ish. A couple of sketches for So Random and a few when she'd guest stared on the Falls. There was a couple of times when she was overly excited she'd give him a friendly peck that both delighted and infuriated him. He loved the feeling of Sonny close against him, but all he wanted was more.

He wasn't sure what she'd make of that one soft kiss, but he couldn't help but press his lips to hers for just that moment, if only to sooth away the unnecessary guilt she was carrying.

She pulled back and smiled, "lets get out of here. Seven o'clock set means four am, Chad."

"Dinner at my place?" Chad ask, getting off the couch and grabbing his leather bomber and keys. "We can pick up some Chinese and you can stay over in the guest room. Then you can sleep in a little longer."

"You do know the keys to my heart," Sonny said.

"Yeah, sleep," Chad said. "Lucky me gets to wake you up."

"I'd say I'm sorry about the real bitch I'm going to be at four thirty--"

"Four fifteen," Chad interrupted.

"Four twenty," Sonny continued, as she rose off the couch. "But I'm really not. It would be a lie, and Sonny Munroe doesn't lie."

***~*~*~*~***

Sonny Munroe didn't always tell the truth though, as she sat on Chad Dylan Cooper's couch. Chad was in the kitchen rummaging for plates while he left Sonny in charge of finding something to watch. She turned the television on and left it to whatever channel that last person had it at, as she let her mind drift.

Chad's house was actually a mansion, but his mother thought it was a little small for a mansion and often referred to it as "the house."

It had been the first place Chad's parents lived after they got married and had kept it as a second home after they moved to New York. When Chad broke into show business at six months, Chad and his mother lived in the house while he was working. As the years passed, his mother stayed with him less and his nanny stayed with him more. It wasn't that his parents didn't love him and were too busy for him, but they had their careers in New York and they wanted Chad to have his dreams, and those were in California. For his eighteenth birthday they officially gave Chad the house.

It was more of a villa, and defiantly more his mother's artistic style then Chad's ideas of modern sleek lines.

The house boasted many lounge rooms, decorated in an arrange of styles by Chad's mother. There were numerous living rooms, an indoor dance floor lounge with small stage and lights. A movie and media room, five bedrooms, five bathrooms, two offices, a full kitchen, dining room and three bars. There was a pool and Jacuzzi, BBQ, a waterfall and multiple fireplaces. Large windows, decks and patios with full views of the city and the ocean and because of the cliff side design, many staircases, both hidden ones that led to the incredible gardens, and grand ones like the one that was showcased in the front parlor.

The house was beautiful and most visitors were entertained in some of the more lavish areas. However, Sonny and Chad spent more time in the more personal parts of the house that few people had seen. The room she was currently in boasted soft white leather couches and family photos. The large photo over the fireplace was an older family picture when Chad was only fourteen.

There was more recent pictures, including one of Sonny and Chad at her seventeenth birthday at Disney world and the last cast picture of Mackenzie Falls. Other pictures showed Chad as a little boy and even his first modeling job as a baby.

Sonny's favorite picture was the one of seven year old Chad laughing brightly during a family vacation in London. He looked so happy and carefree and when Sonny looked at it she not only could see the little boy he once was, what his own little boy might look like.

Chad dated on and off, no girl sticking very long, and Sonny always smiled and acted as if it didn't matter to her who he went out with, but she hated everyone of them. She hated that other girls had held his hand and kissed his lips and had his attention.

She had come to the realization that she was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper long ago. She just didn't know what to do about it. Sure, they were great friends now. In fact, she'd probably call him her very best friend in the whole world, but what did that matter when she was in love with him, but couldn't have him? Chad didn't seem to notice how much she watched him and how much she was in love with him and there was no telling what he would do if he knew.

"Here," Chad said plopping a plate of food down in front of her and startling her out of her thoughts. "I filled yours extra full because of your lacking lunch."

"Chad," Sonny cried, grabbing a fork from his fingers. "I cant eat all of this! I have to be in a two piece."

"Please, Sonny, you never care about this crap."

"I've never had to be in a two piece in a big budget movie!"

"Eat your noodles," Chad said, taking a bite of his own.

She grumblingly took a bite.

"Chad, in a few days we have our first on screen kiss," Sonny said. Chad coughed and took an extra large bite, mumbling incoherently. "I mean we've kinda kissed before, but like, not really."

Chad chewed thoughtfully, but didn't comment.

"I mean have you even read the scrip?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chad set his fork on his plate and took a nervous hand though this blond locks. "I think that scene ends with a bucket of fish on my head."

Sonny smiled. "Yes, well before that part. It says, _'kiss passionately.'_ "

Chad set down his plate on the coffee table in front of them. "Okay. What are you asking me, Sonny?"

"Umm, well do you think it will be weird, to you know. Kiss, passionately?" She took a larger then necessary bite, and glanced at her plate, trying to avoid looking in his direction.

"I haven't really thought about it." Truth was it was about all he ever thought about. Well, at least it started with kissing passionately and usually ended with a lot more then kissing. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, do you think we should, you know." She paused, it was only for a few seconds but it felt more like forever. "Do you think we should, practice?" The word practice came out in more of a squeak, but Chad didn't really notice. He was busy trying to wrap his head around what Sonny just asked him.

"You want to practice kissing!?"

***~*~*~*~***

**Thanks to everyone for reading Chapter One and I hope that you enjoyed Chapter Two as well! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything remotely associated to it. This is a work of fiction and anything resembling this is pure co-wink-a-dink…**

**Title: Take A Chance on Me : A Sonny With A Chance fan fic**

***~*~*~*~***

Chapter Three

***~*~*~*~***

"Ugh!" Sonny cried out frustrated at mostly herself for even bringing the whole conversation up, but mostly because when he said it back it made her feel stupid. "I've kissed guys!"

"Yeah, I know," Chad said, thinking back to the first kiss he had to watch Sonny share with someone else. Yes, she had blamed it all on the 'kiss cam' but he had been complied to not only watch it repeatedly online but obsess about it for weeks after.

"It's not even about the kissing part, it's about the kissing you part."

"Is there something wrong with me," Chad ask jokingly.

"Were friends," Sonny said. "Don't you think it would be odd to kiss me."

_No_, Chad thought. _Not in the slightest_. "Well, its on the beach too, so were likely to have company. Think of it like a sketch. You did all of those live."

"What do you mean company?" Sonny asked, her eyes wide and Chad noticed she'd gotten paler.

"It's a public beach, honey. The paps, fans, gockers, they'll all be there."

"When I kiss you?"

"No matter how hard you try you cant totally get away, at least not on public beach. I forget that you're a virgin to movie making. Random didn't get you guys out much did they?"

"We didn't get out at all!" Sonny cried. "It was a live studio taping! And yeah, I kinda knew that I had to kiss you in front of the crew, but I didn't know that I'd have to it in front of an audience too!"

"We've kissed in front of a crew and audience before, Sonny."

"Those didn't count! It was like kissing a brother!"

Chad frowned, a brother?

He remembered his first official kiss with Sonny that happened during an episode of Mackenzie Falls. She guest stared for five episodes in a kind of 'Romeo and Juliet' inspired plot line as the daughter of a Swiss bottled water executive. Her father was in trouble for possible chemicals in the waters and they fled to the Falls to hide. Of course when the fathers of the rival bottle water companies found out there children were dating, they quickly put a stop to that. But it didn't stop Mackenzie and Brexlee from sneaking around. It was during one of their secret meetings where Kenzie kisses Brex and then Chloe ran by crying.

The kiss was soft and sweet and perfect for the tween show. And it only took two takes. The first time Sonny laughed afterward and they had to shoot again.

Surprisingly, Sonny's character Brexlee was a fan favorite, even amongst the die-hard Kenzie and Chloe fans. For awhile rumors ran rampant that Chad and Sonny were dating in real life and not just on the show. And all publicly was considered good publicity, and so they had the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls guest star on So Random to help add more fuel to the fire, and up the ratings for both shows.

The kisses they shared on So Random were nothing more then funny pecks when Sonny, who was playing a parody of Chad, kissed him smack on the lips while playing a character who's family owned a tree plantation in a town called the Cliffs. Her character was in the middle of a drama, but acted like it was a comedy and bounced around kissing everyone. She kissed everyone on the cheek, but surprised him by kissing him on the lips, even for a short kiss. In all the rehearsals she'd kissed his cheek as well. She kissed him again at curtain call, admitting that Mr. Condor and Marshall Pike had roped her into it.

It made him smile to think about it, because Dakota really threw a fit that they had kissed, twice, but her father told her that it was what he wanted. It made Dakota cranky, but it made both Sonny and himself laugh crazily at the wrap party. One of the few times before they became friends that they had acted as if they were.

And now the girl who had once been an annoying but pretty stranger, was now the rock and center of his life.

"I think your right, Sonny."

She chewed thoughtfully on her noodles but didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should practice this kiss. I mean your totally right. It might look awkward otherwise. We don't want to look awkward."

"Okay, Sonny said. She leaned forward and set her plate on the table beside his. She shifted on the couch so that she was sitting cross-legged and was facing him. "How do we do this?"

A part of him wanted to scream. Here he was going out of his mind that he was about to kiss the girl who he was fairly certain he was in love with, and there she was acting like they were sitting down to play cards. The other part of him was surprised he hadn't already jumped her, looking so cute on his couch and staring thoughtfully at him with her bright brown eyes.

He turned, so that one leg was bent in a half cross-legged pose and the other still on the ground. There was still a gap between himself and Sonny and he scooted himself so that he was closer. Close enough that his knee touched hers. He reached out for his hands for hers.

"Relax," Chad said. "We'll just get use to this for a little bit, okay."

"Okay," Sonny agreed. She smiled up into Chad's eyes. "So--"

"So."

The both stared, then laughed.

"How's Connie doing?" Chad asked. "I haven't seen her as much since you moved."

"She's good. I haven't seen her that much either, but she still calls me at least twice a day."

Chad laughed, the sound sending tingles down Sonny's spine. She was acutely aware that Chad was rubbing circles on her hands.

"I have to admit that Connie calls me quite a bit. She's like a second mom. She also has me keeping tabs on you."

"Have you mentioned there's nothing to keep tabs on?"

He smiled, shifting closer to her.

"Chad."

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"Will you just kiss me?" Sonny asked. "I cant just sit here--"

He leaned all the way almost faster then she could blink, crushing his mouth to hers. His hands moved from her hands, one to twist in her dark locks, the other sliding to her hip. It could have taken hours for all she knew before he pulled back pausing to look into Sonny's shocked gaze, taking a deep breath. His hands were still on her hip and in her hair.

She figured he'd expect her to pull back, but she'd waited years to really kiss Chad Dylan Cooper, and she wasn't going to waste it by freaking out. She was nervous, more then she'd ever admit out loud, but it was a good kind of nervous. The kind that didn't feel wrong, just new.

She shifted so she could move to her knees, and scoot closer to him. He watched her quietly, but didn't comment as she moved one of her hands to run lightly though the ends of his hair.

She started slowly, just brushing the ends at first then more and more since he didn't seem to protest. In fact all Chad did was quietly watch her with his blue eyes.

Chad slid forward, using the hand in her hair to pull her close again, and she used the one in his to tug him closer. She caught his smile before her eyes slid close and Chad sealed his lips over Sonny's.

The kisses were sweet and slow. She melted like wax against him sliding into his lap. Hands moving to hold him closer and tighter against her.

He shifted again moving until Sonny was laying on her back and Chad above her.

He bit the her bottom lip making her gasp. The tip of his tongue sliding across her mouth and against her own tongue.

She had never French kissed anyone before. She wasn't prude, but she hadn't dated or kissed anyone she felt remotely comfortable kissing so intimately with and was shocked to find it didn't repulsive her as much as she thought it would. In fact as long as it was Chad she could probably spend the rest of her life right here on this couch.

And then the sound from her phone startled them both. She bolted up without thinking, forcing Chad to sit up or risk being shoved as Sonny quickly got herself upright.

"I have to take this," she said, plastering a smile on her face without even bothering to read the screen and see who the caller was. She was rattled. Completely.

She got to her feet pressing call on her phone as she walked out of the room as fast as she could without actually running.

"Okay, that was defiantly more making out then movie kissing," Chad said taking a deep breath and leaning back against the couch.

***~*~*~*~***

"Hello?" Sonny asked. Oh, Lordy, was her voice squeaking?

"Sonny!"

"Tawni?"

"Yay! You got it!" Tawni Hart squealed.

"What time is it?" It had to be about three am in Paris.

"Oh, don't worry about that!"

Sonny smiled, not only at hearing her friends voice but knowing exactly how Tawni would have flipped her hand as she spoke. "I just heard!"

"What?" Sonny asked, again noticing the squeak in her voice. Its not like Tawni knew that just a minute before she had been making out with Chad. Oh God, could she?

"About you and Chad silly!"

She sank into a chair in one of the more lavishly styled lounge rooms.

"About the movie your doing. Sonny, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. And how do you know about the movie?"

"Its in the Trade," Tawni said, referring to the insider movie magazine. "Are you super excited?"

"I'm something."

"Please don't tell me your still crushing on Cooper. Aren't you guys like best friends or something?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah to what question."

"Both?"

Sonny was pretty sure she could hear Tawni rolling her eyes from over the phone.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't just gotten on with it already."

"I really don't think--"

"Oh, please, Chad's in love with you. All of Hollywood's got that figured out. Please tell me that you've at least kissed him."

"Funny that you should mention that."

"Oh, my God, you have! Spill!"

And so she did, telling Tawni all the details.

"Well, you know what you have to do now," Tawni said.

"No. No, I don't."

"Find a way to kiss him again," Tawni said, as if Sonny had just correctly answered the question to what one plus one equaled. "And not for the movie, stupid. Like a real life kiss."

"And you do you think I should accomplish this? Go up to Chad and say, 'Chad, I'm hopelessly in love with you. Kiss me.' "

"Uh, that would work."

Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm currently in New York--"

"Your in New York!"

"I didn't mention it. I must be slipping." Tawni laughed. "Yeah. I'm in a production of Hair Spray. I was going to surprise you with a trip to Cali, but I guess now you know. When I get a few free days, I promise I'm on that first flight to Hollywood. Until then, promise me you'll try and improve your situation. And now, lets focus."

"What's up, Tawni?"

***~*~*~*~***

Chad waked into the room, just as he heard Sonny say, "What's up, Tawni?" and sighed. It was already almost eight, and if she was just asking Tawni about herself, the conversation could go on for hours. There wasn't much time for him to talk Sonny back on the couch or back into his arms and have them both in bed at a reasonable hour.

The thought sounded strange coming from his twenty year old mind, but he knew what it was like dragging Sonny out of bed. He wasn't his best at four am, but Sonny was a nightmares. They had to do press tour a few years ago for Condor studios complete with early hour interviews and all and Tawni had roped him into helping her get Sonny up. She grumbled and complained and swatted at him like he was a pesky fly. The whole ordeal could take over an hour from the first attempt to when Sonny, defeated would actually roll out of bed.

He caught Sonny's attention and tapped his watch. She smiled brightly, mouthing 'Tawni' at him. He held up four fingers, and wiggled them.

'Thirty,' she mouthed back, 'night.'

"Night, Sonny." _Love yah._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything remotely associated to it. This is a work of fiction and anything resembling this is pure co-wink-a-dink… Oh! I also don't own any of the cars I've mentioned.**

**Title: Take A Chance on Me : A Sonny With A Chance fan fic**

***~*~*~*~***

Chapter Four

***~*~*~*~***

He caved. That's the only way to describe why he had Sonny nestled in his arms at four twenty five in the bloody morning. She was sleeping deeply, but he was pretty sure she could sleep though an earthquake or the second coming without so much as a peep.

He had dragged his own sorry ass out of bed at four, taking a quick shower and throwing on jeans and a tee-shirt. One highlight of being an actor was that he could show up to work dressed in any which way. He didn't have to bother if he had the right shirt with the right pants, that was someone else's job.

Its part of the reason that Sonny was currently in the state she was.

After dressing he went to drag Sonny out of bed.

She was snuggled in the soft white comforter in the middle of the bed sleeping deeply. He spent a moment watching her breath, before taking a deep breath herself.

He put his knees on the soft bed so he could reach her better and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

She mumbled something incoherent, turning away from him.

"Oh, no no no, baby. We have to go."

"Uhh nuh."

"Yeah, whatever that means the answer is probably no." He ran a hand though his hair, frustrated. "Baby, come on. Please. Don't make me carry you."

She gave a sleepy nod at his suggestion, and snuggled deeper into the covers.

He growled, it was the closest explanation for the sound he made. Sonny made a sleepy giggle.

"If your giggling, your awake enough to get yourself in the damn car."

She blinked up at him, then her eyes slid close again. "Hairy?"

"Carry?"

"Umm."

"Uh, uh, no way."

He leaned over her, her hands sliding around his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I should carry your lazy butt to the car," Chad said.

She blinked her eyes open, then kissed him. Three soft open mouth kisses. Only two things stopped him from falling into that soft bed with her. One was the fact that if he had, there was no telling if he'd be able to stop at just kisses or if they'd ever leave the bed in the next lifetime. The second was in the middle of the third kiss she fell asleep again.

He had to laugh, but he noticed right away when her lip stopped moving against him. At least it was better then her beating on him.

So he swung her into his arms, blanket and all and carried out to his car.

Sonny claimed his current car was nothing more then a toy. It was a silver TRV Sagaris 2. When he told Sonny that, she stared blankly and said, "Yeah, like I said, a car."

Of course at the moment trying to cram Sonny, a large fluffy comforter and get her seat belted at the same time was proving to be a bit harder then he thought.

Sonny's car was once one of Chad's cars. He had gotten permission to give it to her for her last birthday after making a case with her mother. He managed to convince Connie that it was safe and reasonable and he'd teach Sonny how to drive in LA traffic.

Yes, it was a white BMW convertible, and went zero to sixty in five seconds. And after watching Sonny excitedly speed down the highway, and then get pulled over and flirt her way out of a ticket, Chad made sure that he drove them more then she did. He felt like the freaked out parent, which made Sonny laugh because her mom was even more excited about the convertible in the end then even Sonny was.

He got Sonny tucked in, wondering again how he got conned into carrying her down to the car, then he remembered Sonny's smile and realized that he wasn't just wrapped around her fingers. He was hooked, lined and sunk.

***~*~*~*~***

Sonny woke up in what Chad laughing referred to as a car confused. How did she get here? Did she walk?

"I carried you," Chad said, reading the confusion in her eyes.

"Oh," she smiled. "Thanks, Chad. She turned, grabbing for the handle.

"Sonny--"

"I'll see you on set. Bye, Chad!" She scrambled out of the car, leaving the comforter behind. He and a few of the crew had the pleasure of Sonny dashing across the lot on the way to her trailer in a pair of white short shorts and a bright blue tank that had ridden up enough to show off some of the soft skin of her back. She was also bare foot, and her hair looked a bit wild.

Hell, if he didn't know any better it almost looked like a walk of shame. He had to wonder what the guys were thinking as Sonny dashed away from him and his car. At least it was early and there was less likely for anyone to see.

She doesn't have her trailer key, Chad thought as he climbed out of the car. And sure enough when she got to the door, Sonny patted her sides, then turned to look at Chad. Or glared. It was hard to tell from the distance they were. He leaned against his car, arms folded.

She could have walked right over, seeing as Chad did have a spare for her trailer, but she sighed and walked off to hair and makeup.

He knew Sonny and if he was right, she was thinking about them and yesterday and her busy mind was doing circles. They had to talk before she completely freaked out.

No, he didn't want to go back now that he had a taste of what going forward looked like. But how did he convince Sonny that they were worth taking a chance on?

***~*~*~*~***

Yeah, she was avoiding him. She wasn't sure why exactly, only when she woke up that morning, in his car, she suddenly came to the conclusion that what happened the night before was insanity. Did he even like her? Was he really kissing her back or was it all in her head? Was the whole damn incident on the couch all in her head?

She was freaking out, and she knew it, but she didn't know what else to do.

She hadn't meant for things to go so far with Chad. In fact, when she had asked him to kiss her, she wasn't sure how that slipped out of her mouth. Yes, its what she wanted deep down, but had she really said that out loud?

Yes.

And he kissed her. And it was amazing and perfect.

And then her phone rang.

And then she realized she was making out with her best friend.

And then she realized that she liked it.

And she had no idea what any of that meant.

"Dear, its time to get dressed now," one of the costume designer's assistance said. Sonny knew the name but at the moment it slipped her mind and she looked up at the girl like she had two heads. "I'm sorry. I'm just distracted."

"I hadn't noticed," the assistant said, but usually when someone crashed through the door half dressed, missing shoes and with hair going a million directions, you noticed. And the rumor was that she had been driven in by Chad. Although Cooper didn't look anywhere near the shape she did. He looked perfect like always.

"Sonny! There you are!" Her assistant for the movie came flying through the door. "Your door was locked."

"Yeah, funny thing."

"It alright, darling," the dark haired woman said with a smile. She was defiantly way too upbeat for the hour. "I have a spare." Her assistant pulled out a key ring and waved them at Sonny. "Here's the sheet for today. Read over you lines in you want, your due in forty-five."

*~*~*~*~*

Sonny walked out of hair and makeup, taking a quick glance around for Chad. Seeing that he wasn't anywhere in sight, she sighed and headed down the steps.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Chad." She turned to see him leaning against the building beside the stairs, which she hadn't even bother to scan. "That's kind of creepy."

"Sonny, are you avoiding me?"

"Who me?" She plastered a smile on her face and started down the stairs. "I think your mistaking tired for something else completely."

"Am I? Am I really?"

She glanced over at him, "yes."

Sonny stopped before the door to the studio, which made Chad stop beside her. "I'm just really, really tired. Tawni kept me on the phone till almost eleven. And I don't even know what time it is now. I just know its early and I'm tired and we have to do a full day."

"Sonny, I really think we need to talk about yesterday."

"What do we need to talk about?" Sonny asked with a fake laugh.

"Sonny!"

"Sonny! Chad!" Silversen cried out. The pair turned to look at their director who was now standing by the door. "Perfect! Everyone!" he began yelling orders the moment the stage door was opened.

"This conversation is so far from over," Chad grumbled.

* * *

**Hello! I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reading my story and for all of the nice reviews too! Im really glad that people are enjoying my story as I have been having fun writing it, although this chapter was a little bit boring! Thanks again! you guys rock! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything remotely associated to it. This is a work of fiction and anything resembling this is pure co-wink-a-dink… I also don't own, George, Ben, Jen, Selena, or any of the Jonas'. I also don't own Graco. And I think that's it for this disclaimer.**

**Title: Take A Chance on Me : A Sonny With A Chance fan fic**

***~*~*~*~***

Chapter One

***~*~*~*~***

She managed to avoid him for the rest of the day.

During lunch she managed to slip away before he noticed. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she jumped out a window. But the crazy wardrobe lady hovered around Sonny, making one hundred percent sure that nothing got on her one-of-a-kind dress, so he couldn't fathom how he missed them both.

Sonny also managed to convince them to finish with her close ups first, insuring that she was done before Chad. She smiled sweetly at him before leaving, telling him that her mom had been missing her and not only was her mother picking her up, but Sonny didn't need a ride the next morning either.

She was completely avoiding him.

He thought about going over to her apartment and waiting around until she showed back up, but then realized it seemed very stalker-ish and creepy. Yes, he and Sonny had exchanged keys for almost everything. He had her apartment, trailer, and car keys but Sonny also had his trailer keys and not only the key to his house, but the code and full clearance. The only other person he allowed that privilege was his mother. They might be best friends, but they wouldn't be for long if she found him squatting in her house waiting to ambush her.

A part of him wondered what the hell happened to Chad Dylan Cooper. When had he given up on the three F's he and his friends lived for? Find 'em, fuck 'em, forget 'em. Since when did he become so desperate for one girl that he actually and honestly considered following said girl around like a lost puppy? Even after he met Sonny he didn't give up his whole world just for her sake.

But, he thought, as he walked through his doors, that's exactly what was happening.

When was his last date? He couldn't remember a name, just a vague picture of some blond girl who got on his nerves, mostly because she wasn't Sonny. And even before the film, he saw Sonny five times a week if not more. The days he didn't even he noticed he was grumpier and more annoyed.

He loved Connie and while she jokingly called herself his second mother, he thought of her that way too. He could easily picture Sonny with a ring on her finger and her name in the credits as 'Sonny Cooper.'

While he went apartment shopping with Sonny, it had felt a little bit like they were shopping for a house together, and he could picture Sonny with cans of paint, changing the drab white walls of their new home in an array of colors that were as exciting and invigorating as she was.

He had thought about falling in love one day as a vague idea that one day someone perfect would show up and, really, how could they resist him? Before the day Sonny first showed up on So Random he had thought of love in that vague concept that it was going to happen, but he'd be older before then. Or that he'd become the next George Clooney and date a string of women and never commit to one.

He wasn't suppose to fall in love at twenty.

And while he wouldn't change a day he had with Sonny, he wished that she had shown up in his life later. When he was more accomplished. When he was ready to settle.

Because here he was at twenty, alone and pissed off because the girl he loved was avoiding him.

The sudden thought that Sonny would never talk to him again unless the line was scripted frightened him and he nearly ran out of his house to find her and force her to talk. He hoped giving her a day to play it her way would be better but now doubt was tingling his self conscious.

And even if he was only twenty, he was in love, and he would do anything to show Sonny.

***~*~*~*~***

Sonny smiled brightly at her mother, who only gave her an odd look before continuing on with her story that Sonny wasn't listening to. In fact her smile was so fake she wondered how ridicules she looked and why her mother hadn't said anything. Her mother always said something. Why wasn't her mother asking about her?

And oh my God when did she start sounding like Tawni and Chad?

She shook her head, hoping to clear her mind and concentrate her attention back on her mother.

"And so I rode a bull in to the supermarket. You should have seen the looks, but I needed butter."

"What?" Did she just hear that correctly?

"Ah, I see you made it back to our planet."

"I'm sorry, mom. Its not you."

"Did you have a hard day at work, sweetie?"

"Kinda."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Connie asked.

"Not really." Sonny sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with Chad?"

"What makes you say that?" Sonny gave her mother her best, 'are you crazy?' look but her mom only smiled.

"Because normally, if I'd ask you to dinner, Chad comes along too. Normally the two of you are attached at the hip. Because you haven't mentioned his name once in the last few hours and you always have a funny story about Chad to share. Your also doing a movie together and because he's one of your very best friends." She patted her daughters hands. "Did you two get into a fight?"

Sonny shook her head. "No."

"Is it about the movie then? I've noticed you only picked at your dinner."

"A little. I have to do this beach scene tomorrow. Its not that I'm worried about it, but Chad said it would be pretty open for anyone to see."

"And that's why your not eating? Sonny, sweetie."

"Mom, I'm not developing an eating disorder."

"You better not be. Your already too skinny."

"That's what Chad says."

"And he's right. I don't want you thinking you have to be anything less then yourself. You're a beautiful girl and you have a bright and wonderful talent."

"Is this the part where you threaten to take me back to Wisconsin?" Sonny smiled.

"Don't think I wont young lady." Her mom smiled back. "You know I worry about you. Although I'm so happy that Chad helps you out so much. He's such a nice boy."

"More like egocentric."

"Your very lucky to have him."

"I'm sure he feels the same."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about? You know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, I know that mom. And I'm good."

"Good, because I think we need some ice cream."

***~*~*~*~***

She made a subconscious effort not to stare at the crowds gathered at the edges of the taped up barrier as she stepped out of hair and makeup. Chad always made fun of her because she couldn't help and talk to fans and sign autographs. Just a few years ago she was an unknown nobody, and she would have been super excited to meet someone in real life that she'd seen on her TV at home. She couldn't help but give a few minutes when she could, if only to pay tribute in memory of herself before Hollywood.

The moment she was spotted, a uproar went up and she was startled by the screams and handmade signs and pictures waving. It never got old and she was always excited that people cared about what she was doing.

"Sonny! Sonny!"

"I love you!"

"You're the best!"

It was all very flattering and she was grateful. She couldn't help walking closer to the crowd who began squealing with delight.

"Sonny, can I have an autograph!"

"Sure," she said smiling brightly. The girl handed her a pen and an outdated magazine that had Chad and herself on the cover. Surprising, it was actually one they had posed for.

"Man, you must have this for awhile," Sonny said, scribbling her name over the picture of herself.

"Yeah. I've been a Channy fan since 'A Rose By Any Other Name!' "

She had heard of the phrase 'Channy' before and smiled at the reference. Ever since 'Bennifer' couple or no couple, people found their names being smashed together.

For a while Grady and Nico chanted 'Channy' around her head until she got so grumpy she called them Graco. It turned out that Graco was a brand name for baby car seats, swings, strollers and the like. Once the whole thing blew over between the friends they did a whole skit where they mashed up celebrity names to form funny nicknames for the made up couples.

"What happens when you mix Gomez and a Jonas?" Nico asked.

"GoJo!" Sonny said in a perfect victory cheer at the same time Grady yelled out, "Gonas!"

'A Rose By Any Other Name' was the episode title of her first guest starring show on the Falls.

The girls in front of her started squealing again and she didn't have to turn around to know who was behind her.

"Oh, my God! Its Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Are you coming to work, Sonny?"

"Do you remember this?" Sonny asked, holding up the magazine for Chad's exception.

"Of course. I have a copy at home. Now come on."

"You have a copy?" Sonny asked as she handed the magazine back while Chad yanked her away.

"Of course. I have a copy of everything I'm in. That one's official. I'm sure your mom has a copy somewhere."

"Hum." She thought about it for a moment. He was probably right. It sounded like something her mom would have. "Why are you dragging me?"

"Do you have any thought about your own safety?" Chad grumbled. "You need a keeper."

"They were just fans, Chad."

"And it's a little thing called security, Sonny."

"Come on, Chad."

"Look. Fans are great. I love mine. But you're a girl--"

"Oh, you say that like it means something!"

"It does. What if some over zealous creep gets the wrong idea."

"Oh, now your just being paranoid! I doubt that a thirteen year old girl on a public beach in full daylight could really drag me away!"

"Oh, their crafty little thirteen year old girls! She's obviously obsessed! That magazines, what, two years old!"

"Are you hearing yourself, Chad! You sound deranged!" Sonny stormed off towards the director.

"I'm not deranged!" Chad screamed, following behind her. He frowned as Sonny unzipped her sweater to reveal a sky blue, above the knee Chiffon summer dress with thin straps. He hadn't notice how short the dress was before because he was so grumpy that she would risk her safety. Yes, he knew he was acting irrational, but half of it was because he was upset.

But Sonny looked so damn beautiful. She was show stopping. She tucked a stand of her dark hair behind her ear as she listened to the director explain what he wanted in the scene and he noticed the blue earrings dangling.

He thought about what it would be like to bite her ear. To suck against her neck. To show her what he was feeling with kisses and hands.

She turned to look at him, her chocolate eyes met his blue, and she smiled.

He frowned.

* * *

**I just wanted to say that Im a huge Channy fan, and my use of the term Channy in this fic was because I think its really clever and cute and would be something that would have been called of them, considering all the name mashups there are. I hope no one thinks Im making fun of it or anything. Also, I dont think anything bad of fans of 13 year old fan girls..and Im not saying anything about Selena and any Jonas. I just needed to names that would work (even if it kinda didnt..) and I wanted them to be from Disney shows because it seemed appropriate.**

**Oh.. and I do have to say sorry because even I thought 'GoJo' was kinda lame.. but I couldnt think of anything since when I thought about this part to this moment when Im posting this. I have no talent for mashing up anyone names. But Im sure with some talent, the skit they did would have been funny and well thought out. However, unlike the entire plot line of the MacFalls episodes she was in or the movie they are currently making, that skit wasnt thought out at all... and the result of that was my lame little, 'GoJo' so Im sorry ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything remotely associated to it. This is a work of fiction and anything resembling this is pure co-wink-a-dink…**

**Title: Take A Chance on Me : A Sonny With A Chance fan fic**

***~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Six**

***~*~*~*~***

Silversen watched his two leads tackle the scene for the fourth time. It was the scene right before he needed Sonny to fall backwards off the deck and into the ocean. Of course Sonny wasn't really going to be the one to fall into the ocean, but rather a stunt double.

Sonny was suppose to be thanking Chad for the great date and then take a few stumbling steps back.

However the fear of falling off the ledge of the dock was causing both her and Chad to act as if they knew what was coming next. Which they did but they weren't suppose to know it in the movie. Silversen could see it in both of their faces after she said her line and then pretended to trip backwards.

"Sonny, dear, can you come here for a minute?"

Sonny dashed over in her cute gold heels, leaving Chad behind on his mark running his hands though his hair in frustration. His assistant was beside him with a bottle of water in hand.

"Sonny, I have a question. Do you think you can do this in one take?"

***~*~*~*~***

Sonny walked back over to her mark after listening to what Silversen had outlined.

She smiled at Chad, who looked clearly frustrated. She did think he looked pretty damn adorable in pressed slacks and a fitted blue button down.

"Are you good?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Yeah, I keep thinking your going to really fall," Chad said with a chuckle. "Every time you hit the edge it stops my heart."

"Yeah, it stops mine too."

"Places people!"

Sonny shook her hair and stepped into her mark.

"And action!"

They both waited a few seconds to start the scene, then Chad smiled.

"I just want to say thanks for the really amazing date," Sonny said with a bright smile. She stepped back and tripped over the edge.

In every take and rehearsal that's where Sonny would catch herself, but this time she didn't even pause as she pitched backwards and right into the ocean.

Everyone jumped. Everyone but Silversen who knew exactly what Sonny was going to do. But for the first time she didn't have a panicked look of fear in her eyes. In fact she played the part perfectly, the 'O' of surprise. The only thing that would have ruined it was if Chad had jumped in after her. Luckily, Chad had only dropped to his knees and instantly search the waters below. And even better, the camera man had be informed, and knew better then to move and ruin the shot.

"Back to your places everyone!" Silversen screamed, walking over to Chad. "You okay, Sonny?"

He peered into the water to see Sonny floating along, holding on to the arm of one of the diving crew. He wasn't insane enough to let one of the stars of his movie plunge backwards into an ocean without making sure she wasn't one hundred percent safe. He had also had a second camera crew shoot her falling in. He was pretty sure they wouldn't let him have Sonny fall into the ocean a second time and wanted to get as much as he could from the one take.

Yes, there were many ways it could have gone wrong. Sonny could have hit the water wrong, or hit one of the wood beams, she could have even drowned, and Silversen was well aware of what the lawyers might yell at him if they caught wind that Sonny and him planed her fall in, but he wasn't prepared for Chad.

"Did you know she was going in?" Chad asked, rounding on the startled director. "Did you!"

"Cooper, its fine."

"Chad!" Sonny yelled up. "Come on, I'm okay."

"No! Its not okay, Sonny! That was completely irresponsible! What if she broke her neck? What then?"

"Chad, your over reaction. Again."

"Please, Chad," Silversen reasoned. "Since I have her in the water, I want to just move on to the next lines. The less time in the water the better. Poor girl's gonna freeze."

The look Chad gave him made him wish that he hadn't said the word freeze.

"I need you to calm down. I need you and Sonny to do the scene and I need to get her out of the water as quick as I can."

"Then do it without me," Chad said. He got up and stomped off. Crew and strangers parted as he walked, not knowing how he might react next.

He sighed, "get Sonny out of that water! Were just going to have to shoot the rest later."

"That dress is from Korea!" the head of wardrobe said, following behind Silversen as he walked down the dock and back to the beach. "We only had one! We of course made copies that were meant for the water, but the dress she was in was the original!"

"It'll wash."

"I-I-"

"Sonny, good job."

"I guess."

"No, it looked great. Cooper over reacted. As soon as he calms down well film the fish guts in a bucket scene."

"Just what I was looking forward to," Sonny said with sarcasm.

Silversen smiled at his young star. "The shot looked great, and your doing a good job. While Chad calms down, why don't you relax. And don't worry about the next part, your going to be fine."

***~*~*~*~***

She knew that she wasn't going to be able to just sit in her trailer and relax, so she went to the only place she really wanted to go.

He didn't say anything when she opened the door, but she saw him sitting on his couch, still in wardrobe, his face in his hands.

"Chad?"

He didn't respond. He didn't even look over at her.

"Chad," Sonny said more sternly. She walked over and sank to her knees between his spread legs. She looked up at him, seeing that he had covered his eyes with his hands. She placed her hands on both of his knees and tried again.

"I don't want to talk, Sonny. You've been avoiding me lately. Why don't you do that some more."

"Because, it might have only been for a day, but I really miss my best friend. He tells me about everything, you know. And I usually tell him everything too."

Chad didn't say anything or give any indication he had heard.

"So, my best friend's been acting really crazy. I think it might have something to do with me. He even snapped at a thirteen year old girl today."

"Maybe he's just worried because your reckless and never think about your safety."

"Maybe. You could be right. I think its something else though."

"Hum."

"See, a few days ago, I kissed my best friend." Sonny paused and looked down. She moved her hands off Chad, so that she could twist her fingers nervously. "And at first I figured that it was a huge mistake. I mean, he's not only this huge star, but he's pretty cute too, but he never really acted like he liked me like that. Okay, maybe sometimes he acted like he liked me but he's a good actor, one of the greatest of our generation," she said with a smile, "and I always thought maybe he was just acting."

Sonny was too nervous looking down, that she didn't notice that Chad had moved his hands from his face. His arms were now resting on his legs and his blue eyes were wide and looking at Sonny.

"So, anyhow, we kissed. And it was great. It was perfect. But I panicked. I thought maybe he'd realize the mistake he was making. I should probably mention that we were suppose to be practicing for this movie. At least that's what I told myself but I think I really just wanted to kiss him."

"Did you?"

"Shush. My turn." She didn't look up when he spoke up, but the way he asked her, quiet and even made her wish she had. If only to try and read his expression.

"I didn't think it meant anything to him. He was kinda acting like a jerky snob."

"Maybe he is a jerky snob?"

Sonny smiled, "maybe. But today he was still being a jerk, but it was kinda sweet too."

"The thirteen year old stalker?"

"That and when I fell into the ocean."

"Jumped."

"It was acting." she looked up seeing Chad staring down at her.

"It scared me."

"Chad, I--"

"Sonny, please. Just let me say this. I didn't mean to act like an ass. Your right. This is about the kiss. It shouldn't have happened this way."

He could see the hurt in Sonny's eye but kept going. She hung her head again and he could tell she was trying to keep from crying.

"See, I have this best friend. She's funny and kind and so so cute. And I've wanted to kiss her since she beat me at this game of musical chairs."

Sonny looked up, shocked.

"I've actually thought about it a lot. Every time she glared at me. Every time she smiled. When she danced with me at prom. When she fake kissed me on our fake date. Every time she said my name and every time she called. Even when she'd beat me at my own game. Especially then. But at the same time, I put her on this throne. I made her this shinny and unattainable person because I thought that if I didn't then I'd end up treating her the same way I treated everyone else. I didn't want to hurt her and I knew if I thought I could have her, then I'd just screw it up. I screw up everything. I kinda suck at relationships. I didn't want to screw up with her. And she's my best friend and I told myself a million times that she was totally off limits and then she asked me to kiss her and I forgot."

He smiled at Sonny.

"Kissing her was like finding out that this whole time I thought I was living in the sun, I was really in the dark. Everything is brighter with her. The sun feels warmer, the birds chirp sweeter. It makes total since really since her name is Sonny. She makes everything sunnier."

"Hum," Sonny said with a smile. "That's my name too."

"Yeah, funny huh? She's everything to me and I realized that I cant go back to the dark. If I've been acting insane its because the girl I'm nuts about makes me nuts. She's been avoiding me and I thought maybe its because she regretted kissing me and I was trying to figure out how to make her realize it wasn't a mistake and I guess its been making me act out. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

He looked down at Sonny, his big, blue eyes twinkling.

"Maybe. But he probably needs to ask her one little thing?"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Out," Sonny whispered, as Chad's hands slid into her hair. She could have sighed in bliss, but she had waited so long for what was next and she didn't want to ruin it by melting into a puddle beforehand.

"Is that all?" He smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah."

He looked Sonny strait into the eyes and smiled, "Sonny Munroe, will you go out with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I'm sorry this took so long to update. I had a double ear infection, double eye infection and pneumonia.. I pretty much couldn't breath, hear, see or think… And so I wasn't really feeling like doing much. But I'm healed! Yay! And also Thanks for everyone who's been reading my story! And here is the next part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything remotely associated to it. This is a work of fiction and anything resembling this is pure co-wink-a-dink…**

**Title: Take A Chance on Me : A Sonny With A Chance fan fic**

***~*~*~*~***

Chapter One

***~*~*~*~***

Sonny looked up at Chad, smiling a mega-watt smile.

"Chad, yes I--"

A sudden pounding on the door startled them both. Two heads swiveled towards the door.

"Mr. Cooper! You were needed back in wardrobe five minutes ago!" his assistant called out.

"I'll be there in five!" Chad called back, he sighed deeply, turning back to Sonny. He brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face and smiled.

"I guess we should get going?"

"They can wait two minutes, I've waited long enough for this." And he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

The kiss was warm and gentle. He slid his fingers behind her head as if to keep her in place, but he didn't press her. Not that he had too. Sonny's arms were looped around his neck and she was melting against him. He caught her bottom lip with his teeth gently then ran his tongue across her lip and she couldn't help but moan. He kissed her a few more times just as gently as the first then kissed a line to her cheek and down her neck.

"Guess we better get going," Sonny whispered. Chad turned so he could kiss her lips once more.

"They might eventually wonder," Chad said with a smile. He gave her another kiss, although this one was more of a smack and then clapped his hands together and jumped off the couch.

Sonny sat on the floor of the trailer in disbelief, until Chad gave her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You could at least be a little disappointed."

"I am," Chad smiled.

Sonny rolled her eyes, but smiled as she followed Chad out the door.

***~*~*~*~***

They walked together to wardrobe, even though Chad was still in his. It didn't stop the assistant wardrobe woman, a quiet but helpful soul from fussing with Chad in one trailer while they dealt with Sonny in another.

She was forced into a chair while Allison, the head of wardrobe dug around racks for what she was looking for.

"Tada!" she called out, pulling a bra and panty set in light purple and lace. She held it up for Sonny's exception.

"Umm, I'm suppose to be in a swimsuit, aren't I?"

"Oh, they changed it this morning," Allison said. "Always changing stuff and giving me no time."

"But-but-"

"Your needed in twenty minutes, and they still need you in makeup! I have no idea what you were up to, getting here so late, but we don't have time to talk about it!"

Sonny got up from her seat as Allison shoved the garments in her hands then spun her towards the restroom door.

Sonny watched the door shut behind her and she was left in the small room. She stared at the small clothes once more.

"Are you really sure I have to wear this?" Sonny called out.

"Put it on Munroe, or I'll put it on for you!"

"Okay, okay."

She shed her clothes as quick as possible before stopping to cringe when she got to her underwear. It was one thing to step outside in a swimsuit. People went out all the time in swimsuits. How many people went out in their underwear?

The knocking on the door made her jump and she tossed off her panties and shimmied into the new ones as fast as she could.

"Are you almost done in there? How long does it take to strip?"

She changed her bras out and then tentatively stepped out of the room.

She was yanked out of the door frame by Allison, who went on to inspect how the pieces looked on her, which was so embarrassing Sonny blushed.

"Will you jump for me?"

"You have got to be kidding!"

Allison gave her a leveled look and Sonny did as she was told.

"Good."

The next thing Sonny knew she was in a replica of her earlier dress, but with a pre-made rip in it. In the scene, the dress was ripped on a nail while she was in the water.

"Great, good. Make up!"

Sonny was grateful to flee the trailer and nearly ran out the door in her escape.

*~*~*~*~*

The had the two stars standing in the water just under the deck. The waves were gently soaking Chad's pant legs.

"Okay, Sonny, you ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Bring it on."

The two crew members had her stand a little ways from Chad as the dropped buckets of water on her head, soaking her completely. They needed her to look like she had just gotten up from the water. They had made the water warm enough so that when they dumped it over her head it wasn't freezing. As soon as they had soaked her efficiently, makeup fussed with her some more.

"Okay, marks!"

Makeup scurried out of the water, along with the men with the buckets, leaving Chad and Sonny.

"Scene twenty two, take one!"

"Action!"

"Well, there went my dress," Sonny said, looking down at her torn dress.

"I'm just glad your okay," Chad said with a smile. Sonny shook as if she caught a chill.

"You need to get out of those clothes."

"Not much left of the dress, that's for sure."

"Again!" Silversen called out, changing camera angles a bit. He made them go over the line a few more times before he was happy with the end results.

And then it was time for Sonny to strip.

"Is this really necessary?" Sonny asked. "I mean, I can just wear the dress right. Normal people would just wear the dress."

"In a car?" Chad questioned. He may really like Sonny but he wasn't sure he'd let anyone drip on his leather.

"Were not at the car," Sonny pointed out. "And he doesn't even ask me too, I just do it."

"Its torn, its ruined, its coming off," Silversen said. "Just do the scene as written, Munroe."

They went back to their marks and more water was dumped on Sonny, makeup and wardrobe buzzed around them, making sure the final details were just perfect.

"Okay, so Sonny, you take off your dress and Chad is so memorized he grabs you and kisses you firmly."

"This just seems a little insane," Sonny said. "I'm half dressed and he attacks me."

Chad smiled, but didn't comment.

"Yes," Silversen agreed, "it's a little different then the original script,"

"Yeah, my dress comes off," Sonny agreed.

"But its going to work, end of discussion. And the least amount of takes it takes, the less you have to strip."

Sonny glared, but went to her mark.

"Its not the worst thing in the world to kiss me is it?" Chad asked with a smile. "Many people would kill for the honor to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Its not you, Chad."

"Don't worry about it."

"There's going to be internet stills for years," Sonny sighed.

"Take it from the last line! And action!"

"Not much left of the dress, that's for sure," Sonny said. She sighed dramatically and twisted to unzip the ruined dress. As the zipper lowered, the dress slipped from her shoulders until it ended in a puddle at her feet. She looked back up at Chad who was looking at her oddly. Like she was a mythical mermaid standing in sea foam at his feet. She didn't have much time to wonder if that look was across his face because he was transfixed by the lace and purple underwear she was now wearing or because he was seeing something he wasn't expecting, like his brand new girlfriend half dressed.

He gave her a small smile as he pulled her towards him and then he kissed her.

He kept the kisses very movie style and PG but they still felt like bolts of lightning. She wondered if she would ever get use to kissing Chad. He pulled back, breathing deeply and resting his forehead against hers. He was about to open his mouth to say something when all of a sudden the world was completely distorted.

A rain shower of fish parts and blood came pouring on their heads and they jumped apart with matching squeals.

"And cut! Brilliant!" Silversen said with an enthusiastic smile.

His two leads just stared at him while fish continued to slide down their bodies and into the sea.

* * *

**Notes: Yay! they are together! But.... will it last? I actually have the whole story planed, so I guess I know the answer. You'll just have to read to find out. =) **


End file.
